


Even’s Mine

by Lilacpotter



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Banter, F/F, Fluff, Humour, Jealousy, M/M, Not between the boys, Pining, True Love, even loves isak, everyone loves Even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilacpotter/pseuds/Lilacpotter
Summary: Basically everyone pining over Even until they realise he’s been taken by Isak.
Relationships: Eva Kviig Mohn/Noora Amalie Sætre, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 25
Kudos: 186





	Even’s Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, the plot of this story was inspired by the amazing Lokkanel's "Let them talk"   
>  Please go give it a read, it's absolutely amazing!!

Even Bech Næsheim, new third year in Nissen, was the most popular media student in the whole school right now. The short movies he made were always so phenomenal that everyone wished to be in them, even just as an extra maybe, but that wasn’t the only reason why. Even was really tall, and so so handsome with that perfectly styled quiff of his, giving James Dean vibes as he sauntered around with his charms that made everyone fall for him even more.

Just the last week, it was known through various gossips among students that Even and a few of his third year friends were gonna host a huge revue party at Even’s house this coming Friday, and anyone from any year who was interested were invited to come.

Somehow, ‘ _Anyone_ who was interested’ had turned out to be _so_ many students from first year to third year, crowded in a large room flashing with party lights, filled with loud music as everyone danced and swayed drunkenly, and Ingrid couldn’t blame herself or her friends for doing the same.

“I bet half the people here came to just talk to Even,” said Iben, looking around the groups of excited people with a critical eye.

“More than half, for sure,” Ingrid said. “Even’s really popular, of course everyone wants to get closer to him.” She scoffed. “As if they could.” All the girls nodded.

Even stood tall in a corner, talking rapidly to some of his friends. He looked truly gorgeous in the bright lights, his hair was ruffled instead of the usual quiff, falling along his sides, and at one point, when his eyes met theirs’, he beamed and waved at them. All the Pepsi Max squad giggled to themselves from where they were sat on the sofa, drinks in their hands.

“God, he looks _so good_.” Katy said dreamily, leaning in, and Ingrid couldn’t agree more. He had his signature jean jacket on, and beneath was a grey sweatshirt. His tall legs looked dangerously seducing.

The Pepsi Max girls had been crashing into Even more than often these days in the KB— he worked as a barista— where they chatted (flirted) with him from their seats while he moved around serving espresso shots in his brown leather apron looking handsome in all ways. And on the rare occasions when Even complimented them, they couldn’t help but hope that he was flirting back with them.

“He smiled and waved at _us_ only.” Iben pointed out smugly.

They all looked around with complacent smiles, finding some jealous eyes around the room which were trained on them, probably about the way how Even had acknowledged them. Ingrid couldn’t blame them, if she were in their place, she would be jealous too.

They all watched Even and his charming self for some more time, getting drunk in his looks. None of them made a move to chat up with any of the other boys all the while, turning down all the offers they were getting, though how tempting they seemed. The Pepsi Max girls were all wearing the most alluring dresses they owned, and though none of them said anything to each other, they knew they were all just waiting, hoping to somehow get laid with Even that night, and possibly every night since then.

“Is that Isak?” Asked Sara suddenly, looking at the blonde haired boy a few feet away in the crowd.

Isak Valtersen, Sara’s ex, who was now rumoured to be gay. Sara was furious when she’d found out. She couldn’t believe she had thought of him as her boyfriend before— ‘I’d even given him a blowjob. And now he turns out to be gay, ugh!’

Isak was glancing at Even every now and then from where he was standing by his three friends in the crowd. The Pepsi Max squad narrowed their eyes in suspicion.

“What do you think he’s doing here?” Sara asked with an unimpressed look. “He isn’t even friends with Even, is he?”

“Maybe he just wants to get inside Even’s pants.” Ingrid said loudly, so that Isak could hear them. “Look at the way he’s staring at him.” She pointed out. Isak looked back at them for a second before he turned away, his cheeks turning slightly red even in the dark lights. He had a soft pink sweatshirt on, his curls were loose, dangling along the line of his forehead, and Ingrid couldn’t doubt anymore about how gay he was.

“Yeah, as if he could.” Sara scoffed. “He’s a science nerd. No one will like him when he’s that boring.”

“He’s not even cute.” Katy agreed. “And Even’s probably straight,” she added, a little more louder. “There’s no way he’s gonna be interested in him. Remember he was in a four year relationship with some girl, Sonja? Apparently she is a model.”

All the girls nodded. Even had broken up with her the previous year, and it didn’t seem like either of them minded it much. Sonja already had a boyfriend now.

“But even she’s no match for Even.” Lisa said with a shrug. Everyone hummed, they had agreed earlier on that Sonja was rather too skinny to be a model.

Somehow, Isak had shifted and was now standing way too closer to where Even was, talking— or probably trying to make conversation with one of his friends to get closer to Even himself. His sleeves were down to his wrists, coming upto his palms like as if he was trying to appear cute. It wasn’t cute at all. He had a smile plastered on his face.

“Do you think he’s going to hit on Even?” Iben asked, her face comically twisted as if she couldn’t believe it.

“Seems like it. Even’ll probably turn him down considering the way he looks,” Katy sniggered, flipping her blonde hair snazzily.

“And also considering he’s a guy, not a girl.” Ingrid laughed, agreeing. She didn’t know about Isak much, except that he was her ex-boyfriend’s best friend and best friend’s ex-boyfriend, and that he should be quite boring with that red snapback always perched on top of his head as he walked around with that grumpy look. She couldn’t understand the fascination most of the first year girls had for him. Ugh.

“Even’s way too handsome for Isak anyway.” She said, nodding and rolling her eyes, shifting her gaze back to the man himself.

******

Noora just couldn’t believe she was enamoured by the tall, handsome boy, right after William and her had broken up just two weeks ago. She should’ve been embarassed about it, but somehow, a voice inside kept reminding her that she didn’t need to mope over a douche, that she deserved much more than that.

And it was just her luck that Even and her crossed paths on the very first day in the cafeteria.

He was tall and really good-looking, and when they passed each other, he’d nodded at her with a charming smile. Noora wasn’t the type to get charmed by someone just by their appearance, she needed to know they were really good from the inside. But somehow, Even’s face itself had allured her, his bright smile made her believe he was a great person.

She genuinely believed that the ones who smiled the brightest were the ones who had gone through the worst. And that’s what made her attracted to Even, to know his story, to know more about him.

Since then, somehow she’d been stumbling in his way more than often, in the corridors, in her classes, in the cafeteria, and even in KB where he worked.

The more and more she talked, the more and more entranced she got by him. He was passionate, kind, and so charming that it was just hard to not get affected by him. He was the complete opposite of William.

Noora smiled to herself, as she sat on the couch along with some other random drunken students. She didn’t usually go to parties alone, but being the new second year student who came back from London after her breakup with her boyfriend, it was really hard to connect with people, and this was her only chance, and also, Even had invited her. She just couldn’t not attend this party.

A few boys had already tried to hit on her, whom she politely turned down with a smile.

She was proud that she’d made two new friends here. Sana and Chris had greeted her a few minutes before, chatted for a bit with her— apparently they were both second years too—, before they’d disappeared off to somewhere, leaving her alone now.

It didn’t last for long though, because Even was now making his way towards her with long wide strides, attracting many people’s eyes on him.

Noora beamed at him, reciprocating his happy smile when he reached her.

“Hey, how are you?” Even asked, taking a seat beside Noora. “Enjoying the party?”  
He looked so excited, eyes wide and glinting with happiness like a blissful puppy. It made Noora’s heart swell and her smile wider.

“Yeah, I’m not big on parties, but since it’s you, I had to.” She shrugged as if it wasn’t a big thing.

If possible, Even’s smile got even bigger, and he clutched a hand to his heart. “Well, I’m honoured you came here to my party, Noora. I know how much you try to avoid them.” He laughed.

His eyes drifted back and forth to the crowd swaying to the beat ahead. His irises were tinted ocean blue, his cheekbones high as he kept smiling, and the large adam’s apple by his throat bobbed whenever he spoke in his deep alluring voice. Noora bit her lip shyly when she caught herself checking his features out.

She couldn’t quite understand how Even felt towards her. There were moments where she often found him staring into her eyes deeply, intensely, while she talked, giving his full undivided attention as if only she existed in the whole room, it used to make her feel flustered, made her feel more important. Some times where he complimented her— her hair, her smile, or her clothes, it felt as if he was flirting with her, it made her blush. But there were other moments where she couldn’t understand whether Even was genuinely interested in her or was just fooling around, or was it all just going on in only her head.

Time would tell, she thought to herself.

“So, I heard you’re directing another one of your short movies?” Noora asked, once she collected her thoughts.

Even turned back with an excited look, rubbing his neck. “Uhh, yeah, we actually are. Me and my friends, kind of like a group project. But I’m not sure if it’s turning out any good. There’s so much competition out there and ours has to meet everyone’s expectations.”

He looked so genuinely concerned that Noora had to chuckle. “I don’t think it’ll be any bad, Even. You’re great at directing movies, everyone in Oslo wants to work with you. I’m sure it’ll be fantastic,” she assured him with a wink.

Even’s eyebrows raised. “Is that so?”

Noora willed herself away from rolling her eyes at his innocent tone, this boy. “Of course! Don’t act as if you don’t know you’re great. I’ve seen your short movies.” She admitted. She had watched all of his short movies, and knew almost every line by heart, though she wouldn’t admit it anytime soon.

Even laughed aloud at that, all bright teeth and loud Ha Ha Ha’s. It boomed around them, it made Noora even more transfixed by him. He was so beautiful.

“Alright, let’s hope so. I believe you.” Even said, shrugging, then breaking into another smile.

They watched the people around for a while silently. It took some time for Noora to shift her attention away from the brilliant boy next to her, but when she did so, she noticed Isak in the crowd, he was talking to a boy with dark curly hair, looking like as if he was hitting on him.

Isak was a blonde curly haired boy who had moved out of the kollektivet a week after Noora had moved in. Isak hadn’t yet come out as gay then. Noora remembered seeing posters of half naked girls in his room at the time, making her believe that he was just another usual straight horny boy, but Eskild had already been reckoning that he was gay, day and night, and at the time Noora had ignored it— Eskild was known for reckoning that everyone was gay.

But now though, watching Isak  
with another guy out in public made Noora feel nothing but happy for him. She knew how much courage it took to come out and be yourself.

She had no idea Isak had a boyfriend, or maybe this guy was just a hook up, whatever it was, she was glad. She had to catch up with him later some day, invite him over to kollektivet for dinner.

“Noora?” Even called suddenly, bringing Noora’s attention back to him, back from her thoughts. He had his body turned towards her, a warm smile on, one of his hands clutching a glass of drink. Noora often noticed that Even rarely ever drank— that made him only more appealing to her.

“So,” Even started, leaning in a little. “I was thinking, you should attend the premiere party for our short movie that we are hosting at the end of this month. It’s kind of private.” He said slowly. “Not many people are invited. I think you should come, Noora.” He suggested with a hopeful look.

Noora was silent for a second, looking at Even in unbelievingly. Did Even just invite her to some private party? They’d known each other for only a month maybe.

Noora couldn’t believe it. Was Even suggesting a.... a _date_? She bit her lip, as a smile tried to break out.

Even was still waiting patiently for her response by her side with a seemingly nervous smile, his eyes intense and deep, the way that made her feel all flustered and jittery. He definitely seemed to be suggesting a date.

Taking a deep breath, Noora decided to finally speak to Even. They had to talk it out before they started out on dates and all other stuff, she didn’t want this to happen like it did with William, where he had always given mixed signals, and where everything went to hell finally. But Even wasn’t like that, Noora knew it. So, licking her bottom lip, Noora started slowly, “Uh...”

It was now or never.

“Even, I was wondering if you’re— ”

“— _Even_ , here you are!”

Mikael, one of Even’s best friend, interrupted them, joining them by the armrest beside Even, looking defeated. Noora has to pause herself.

“What’s wrong, Mik?”

She exhaled deeply, slightly frustrated that she couldn’t complete her question. But it was okay, there was a lot of time in the world for both of them to talk. She blushed at the thought, and kept watching Even talk to his best friend, or rather, listening to his best friend ramble about some girl he was trying to hit on— “She doesn’t even look at me, Even! It’s like as if I don’t exist. How am I gonna get her to like me when she doesn’t even want to talk to meeeee.”

What caught Noora’s attention was the way Even was looking at Mikael: intensely and deeply, boring his eyes into his best friend, as if what he was telling was the most interesting thing Even had ever heard. The same way that he sometimes looked at Noora while she talked. The exact same way.

Her smile dimmed a little. Was Even always like that with everyone?

“Hmm. Maybe you should stop going after her, if she can’t see how handsome your hair looks,” Even said suddenly in interest, reaching out and pulling a dark strand of Mikael’s hair, tugging at it slightly. “Did you do something to it?”

“Fuck you. I look handsome too! It’s not just my hair.” Mikael scoffed playfully, slapping Even’s hand away. “I don’t have to do anything to it to make it look great.” He said, rearranging the strands on his head. Even chuckled, nodding, before they continued with their conversation, completely forgetting about Noora who was sitting right beside them.

She frowned at the sight.

How hadn’t she noticed this before?

This was the exact same Even that she saw and talked to everyday, the same one who was at the KB, being all flirty and charming with her, and yet somehow he seemed all different, and... new.

Noora thought back to all the times she’d felt as if Even was flirting with her, all the times when she found him staring into her eyes deeply, and mistook it as something else.

Looking at him and his best friend talking now though, everything somehow felt all new, as if someone had shone light upon her thoughts. Everything started falling into place suddenly.

Even wasn’t being flirty with her, he had never been. He— he had probably never even been interested in her.

The realisation hit Noora like a train.

It was just the way Even was. He was charming with everyone, complimented everyone, gave his undivided attention to everyone that spoke to him because he was just Even. He was just that way. He had been no different with Noora, or anyone else.

And Noora had.... mistook everything.

Everything suddenly felt empty and full somehow.

.  
.  
.

Even got up from the couch then, and looked at her for the first time in like fifteen minutes, breaking his gaze from Mikael.

“Hey, it was great spending time with you, Noora.” He smiled brightly, his eyes crinkled. “I’ll see you around later? I’ve got to do the host duties.” He rubbed his neck, looking apologetic, before he checked his watch.

“So, are you gonna come to the premiere party?” He asked again, looking back down. “I think you’ll like it, it’s small and private. I know how much you hate parties like these.” He laughed, gesturing around.

Of course, Even hadn’t been asking her on a date.

He looked back down at Noora in concern when she remained silent. “So.... _Noora_?” He asked again, raising his eyebrows— something which he did quite often.

“Yeah— yeah, sure.” Noora said, nodding. “I will.” She smiled faintly when Even beamed back at her.

“Bro, I think Isak is looking for you.” Mikael interrupted them again, pulling Even by his shoulder urgently. Noora watched him walk away with a smile wider than before.

********

It has been almost a whole fricking hour. Where was Even?

Isak was standing at the back of the room, looking into the crowd which was dancing ahead. The sound of the bass thumped along with the beat of his heart.

Meanwhile, Magnus was rambling about the dance chicks and his explicit fantasies that no one wanted to hear. At least, Jonas’s speech about capitalism was way more interesting than this, before he had disappeared off to somewhere with Emma of all people. EMMA of all people. The very same Emma who had been hitting on Isak till the last year. He couldn’t believe it. Ugh.

He took another sip of his drink. He was only slightly drunk, but he was already missing Even, and his large arms. He wanted to cling to him like a koala, rub his face along his long neck. God, his thoughts needed to shut up, and so did Magnus.

Sighing, he leant back, closing his eyes, letting the chatter around him drift through his ears—

“Imagine if one of us ends up getting laid with him, girls?”

“Oh my god, no way. That would be dream come true.”

“If only he’d stop chatting up with people every now and then, we could have a chance to actually go and flirt with him.”

“Did you see him talking to Noora before?”

“Yeah, her face at the end though. It’s making me laugh. I think he turned her down or something.”

“Looks like it. She looks put off, as if she wasn’t expecting that.”

“Pfft. What else did she expect? She isn’t even that beautiful as everyone says.”

— Isak could faintly hear the Pepsi Max girls talking in the background, probably about Even. The nerve of them. He chuckled to himself. Somehow instead of feeling jealous, he felt contented, smug even, leaning his head further back onto the wall. He tuned back into the voices unwillingly.

“He’s coming, _look_!”

“Just look at him. He looks so good, doesn’t he? I would say Mouth-watering.”

“Good? He looks like an actual sex god, Iben.”

“Guys, is my hair okay? He’s coming this way— Wait, what’s he doing?”

“Is he going towards Isak?”

“Does he know Isak or his friends even?”  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Hey, baby tiger,”

Isak opened his eyes slowly, to find himself staring into a pair of blue ones.

“Hey” he smiled dazedly.

Even had one of his arm beside Isak’s head, and the other on Isak’s waist. Isak sighed to himself.

“Tired?” Even asked, smiling warmly.

“Mmmm” Isak nodded, leaning in and resting his head on Even’s shoulder. God, he loved those strong shoulders. “Missed you”

He heard Even chuckle, the voice rumbled inside Isak’s ears, making him smile. “Missed you too, baby. Though I was gone only for an hour.” He laughed.

“Fuck _you_ ” Isak whined, opening his eyes and narrowing them at his boyfriend.

“Sure, maybe just wait for a few more minutes, angel?” Even asked with an innocent smile. Isak squeaked, punching Even lightly in the stomach, making him burst out in his precious laughs.

“You two are being gross again.” It was Mahdi. Isak opened his eyes to realise that he was still in the middle of a party, and that most of the people’s eyes were trained on them. He forgot that he hadn’t ever told any one in particular other than his friends that Even was his boyfriend.

“No, we aren’t. You’re just jealous.” Isak said, combing his fingers through Even’s silky blonde hair. It was ruffled instead of the usual quiff, and Isak blushed remembering the reason why— it involved them both in the bed that evening right before the party had started.

“Jealous? At you two being a gross couple? No thanks.” Mahdi scoffed.

“You both are together?!” Said a new curious, incredulous voice. Isak looked around to see a surprised looking Eva, she was standing with girl Chris and Sana. Vilde was on Magnus’s drunk lap while they made out disgustingly.

“Isak, why didn’t you ever tell me that Even was your boyfriend? How long have you both been together for?!” Eva asked, looking truly excited, and a bit upset that she hadn’t known about this. Isak honestly had no idea why he had never told her.

“We’ve been dating for almost a month now.” Even said proudly, pulling Isak closer to himself tightly by his waist. Isak noticed the Pepsi Max girls listening to them closely.

“So yes, Isak, why didn’t you ever tell anyone about this? About me? Are you _ashamed_ , _baby_?!” Even clutched his heart in mock horror and Isak rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s antics. So _dramatic_!

“Shut up,” he mumbled, before he got pulled into a wet kiss.

“Okay, I believe Mahdi. You two are being really gross.” Sana shook her head.

“But cute too.” Girl Chris said while she sucked off a spoon grossly, but her gaze was now trained at Even instead of at Isak— he couldn’t blame her.

“Grossly cute.” Eva declared, beaming widely, her red hair shining dimly in the party lights.

By now, most of the people in the room were observing them, and somewhere in there, Isak noticed Noora looking at them in surprise. Isak mentally face palmed himself, remembering that he should’ve told Eskild about Even. He couldn’t imagine the texts he would get from his guru once Noora went back to kollektivet and revealed everything.

“So, how did you both meet? I can’t believe you fell in love with this grumpy ass.” Eva asked Even, waving at Isak who gawked in surprise.

“Excuse me, I’m not _grumpy_!”

Even laughed. “Well, he had me wrapped around his little finger since the moment I saw him screaming out loud at his phone on the first day of school. So....... _ouch_ , _baby_! It tickles. I’m telling the truth, you know _that_!” Even screamed around while Isak kept poking him in the ribs.

“You did not have to tell that! It’s embarrassing.” He complained while everyone laughed.

It was true.

Even had apparently fallen in love with Isak on the first day of school, while he was busy shouting at his sister, Lea, on the phone in the school lawn. Isak had learned two things from that: one, Isak was extremely lucky that he got Even as his boyfriend, two, his boyfriend was utterly ridiculous.

“No, it’s not.” Even said, regaining himself and placing a kiss on Isak’s cheek. “It’s cute. I love it when you’re grumpy, you look so cute.” He mumbled.

“And you’re ridiculous, and like the only person I’ve ever seen who calls his boyfriend a ‘baby tiger’!”

“You’re a baby tiger, look at you!”

“Even calls you his baby tiger?! _Awwww_.”

Isak flipped Eva off, rolling his eyes, unable to stop his smile.

“I mean, Even is not wrong though. You’re like a grumpy tiger who is only a baby, but thinks he can fight everyone off and conquer the world.” Sana said, smirking.

“I’m not a baby.” Isak muttered aloud.

“I used to see him everyday since that day,” Even continued his story, as if he wasn’t just interrupted. “Tried my best to be in his line of sight every time, but no such luck. Isak never noticed. Never. Always hiding behind his snapbacks.” He ruffled Isak’s curls fondly.

“Until I went and stole all his clothes in the locker room, got him naked somehow and made love to him in the empty principle’s offic— _ouch_.”

“Will you ever stop making things up? Stop scaring these poor souls away.” Isak groaned, punching Even’s stomach again.

“Oh, thank god. I really believed him.” Girl Chris muttered, her eyes slowly shrinking back to normal from where they were wide and horrified just a second ago. Eva chuckled nervously meanwhile.

“Alright, alright, sorry,” Even laughed, then continued, “not the clothes. I went and stole his science books off from his locker one day, and held them until he noticed. Imagine what happened next, he started blaming me for a whole ten minutes after that. God, I can never forget that day.” He chuckled while Isak grimaced, remembering how pissed off and flustered he had been that he was shouting at a really hot third year because he stole his books.

“Yeah, because that was the most ridiculous thing to do, Even. And then you kissed me out of nowhere all of a sudden after I’d done blaming you. In the middle of an empty school corridor!” Isak shook his head incredulously.

“Yes, and then we made love— ouch, no we didn’t!” Even sniggered, rubbing his stomach where he had earned two punches, before he kissed Isak’s crown three times.

“Oh my god, you guys are so cheesy!” Eva smiled.

All the girls exploded in a series of Aww’s while some boys around the party rolled their eyes.

Isak was aware that all the eyes were on them right now, and that they’d just now revealed how they’d both gotten together. For some reason, he just felt more at ease than nervous about revealing his relationship with Even. He felt free.

“You guys are so sweet.” Noora said suddenly, smiling up at them, looking nervous and slightly embarassed. Isak hadn’t noticed till now that she had joined them.

“Noora, Halla!” Even greeted her happily. “I’m glad you joined us.” He pulled her into a short hug.

Isak wasn’t someone who usually observed everyone’s eyes and expressions, but this time though, for some reason, he noticed Eva gazing at Noora every now and then. She had gone suddenly quite, and was unsubtly checking Noora out with a huge red blotch tinting her cheeks.

Isak shared a knowing look with Sana, raising his eyebrows. Someone was definitely crushing on somebody.

Meanwhile Noora’s eyes were trained on Isak, as if she couldn’t understand something, as if she hadn’t expected Isak and Even to be together. Isak only gave her a small private smile, wondering what threw her off. But a few minutes later she too joined in with everyone else, joking and laughing along.

They spent a while in the same corner where Magnus was being his usual filter-less self, Eva eye-fucking Noora, and Noora, who to Isak’s surprise was shyly glancing at Eva every once in a while by now, before everyone left the two boyfriends alone with each other, going their own separate ways.

“Did you see Noora and Eva?” Even asked, turning back to his boyfriend once they were left completely alone, trailing his nose along the others’. The party was coming to an end, most of the people were passed out drunk, or just chatting sleepily, while they settled on couches and staircase.

“Hmm. I didn’t know Noora was into girls too.” Isak said, surprised.

Even smiled. “Well, I never knew if you were into boys at first baby. You gave all these toxic straight guy vibes whenever you walked around with your snapbacks and boyish looks.” He chuckled. “I had to give it a try and see.”

“Boyish looks.” Isak mocked, smiling up at him, sighing when Even kissed him, deeply this time.

“You know, the Pepsi Max girls were talking about how you would never date me.” He said, breaking the kiss, and glancing once at the said girls who were still gazing in their direction with narrowed eyes. “Said I was boring”

“Pepsi Max girls? Who are they?” Even frowned, looking into Isak’s eyes, and then around the hall, searching. Isak had the urge to let out a chuckle at his boyfriend’s seriousness. But Even continued before Isak could reply. “Well, I don’t care. Have they _seen_ you?” He asked seriously.

“ _Look_ at you. You’re the most beautiful and interesting thing I’ve _ever_ come across.” Even said in praise, stroking Isak’s cheekbones as if he was the world’s rarest diamond.

“If I’m this happy and cheerful right now. It’s all because of you, baby. I have you. I’m so glad to have you.” Even said, smiling brightly, pinching Isak’s cheek and making him huff out a laugh.

Isak got on his tiptoes and stole kiss from his boyfriend’s lips. God, he loved him so much.

“I’m so glad to have you too, Even.” He rubbed his nose along the others’, making him chuckle.

“Mmmm...” Even trailed his hand down Isak’s stomach, touching the waistband and then moving down further until Isak let out a squeak, catching his hand.

“ _Even_!”

“C’mon baby, I want you.” Even urged, pulling Isak closed by his belt loops.

“This is your party, Even. Everyone will know what we’re doing if we disappear now.” Isak warned, but his boyfriend only smiled wider, looking smug.

“What if I say that I _want_ everyone to know?” He smirked, before he suddenly smacked his plump lips into Isak’s, kissing vigorously, smashing his back onto the wall.

Isak kissed back with just as much fervour once he regained his breath, for once forgetting that they were in a room full of random people, most of who probably just recently got to know that they were both together and were _probably_ jealous.

It’s their bad luck, Isak thought smugly, licking his boyfriend’s bottom lip, showing off to everyone in the room. Because Even was only his’. He belonged to Isak. 

******

“I don’t understand what he sees in Isak.” Katy said, frowning to herself.

The Pepsi Max girls were sitting around their table, munching on boring sandwiches. The atmosphere around them was dull and moody today, as if the air and light was sucked off.

Isak was on Even’s lap, surrounded by their friends in the cafeteria. He had a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

He and Even had been making out in school’s corridor every now and then, and Ingrid couldn’t handle seeing them anymore. She had accepted by now that it was jealousy.

“True.” Sara agreed. “He’s not even that cool.”

“Maybe Even likes that he’s so tall? Like, Isak’s almost his height, just slightly shorter. Maybe Even likes that in him, who knows?” Katy shrugged.

“Or maybe because he’s blonde. His ex-girlfriend was blonde too.” Iben suggested.

“Yeah, could be. But I’m blonde too, why not _me_?” Sara bit her lips, narrowing her gaze at the said couple.

“Did you guys hear about Noora and Eva?” Ingrid interrupted them, changing the topic before she exploded out in jealousy. Even was shamelessly trailing kisses down his boyfriend’s neck by now and Ingrid couldn’t handle seeing them anymore while her wildest fantasies kept getting crushed right before her. “Apparently they’re both together now.”

And sure enough, they watched the two girls— one blonde and the other red haired— walk with their hands interlaced from across the entrance doors. They looked contented and happy with each other.

“It seems like we were wrong about Noora too.” Sara said, pursing her lips. “I didn’t know she was a lesbian.”

“Maybe she’s bi.” Ingrid supplied.

“Or pan, like Even.” Iben muttered. “I just still can’t believe Even’s not single. He’s taken by Isak, of all people.” She said, bringing everyone’s attention back to where it had started.

“True. I mean, yeah, he has like a cute baby face, and he’s really intelligent, but other than that, I don’t see anything more.” Lisa shrugged. “Wonder what Even sees in him.”

All the girls agreed, nodding, watching the two boys being grossly in love, wondering what in the smaller boy had appealed to Even so much that he had agreed to claim him as his boyfriend.


End file.
